


Not mine, Not anymore

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A lot of feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Simple, Julian doesn't have Barry anymore





	

 "I just couldnt stop loving you but I knew that I had to. I knew the truth about you and I knew what you had done. You weren't my Barry anymore. You were hers." Julian's eyes are wet with tears. He's clutching his fist and Barry sees that he wants to break down but he's trying to be strong.   
  
Changing the timeline, he messed up whatever relationship that he and Julian.   
  
"Julian..." He reached out but the blonde pulls back.  
  
"You should go. Can't miss your first date with Me. West now can you?"   
  
"Julian..." He tried again. This time Julian moves and heads towards the door.   
  
"It's fine Barry...Mr. Allen. I have a date as well tonight. We shouldn't keep them waiting."   
  
"Julian.." He's sounding like a broken record now. "Let me... Please I'm sorry."   
  
"You don't even remember our relationship. Don't apologise. I have to go."   
  
He walks pass Barry without a second glance, without a second thought. He knew that the moment he found out that Barry was the flash and found out what he had done he had to change.

He had to move on.


End file.
